


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by SereneCalamity



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneCalamity/pseuds/SereneCalamity
Summary: Clary hated the term 'sugar daddy'. It just so happened that Jace was a couple of years older than her, and liked to buy her nice things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another short oneshot. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, and the title of this story comes from the Def Leppard song.

Clarissa Fray ignored the whispers that followed her as she walked into the coffee shop that was over-populated with University students, several of them being ones that she knew. Clary was more than okay with lifting her chin and keeping her eyes forward when she took her desk in the lecture hall when eyes turned toward her. Clary had become surprisingly used to being one of the youngest at charity gatherings and social events, and the murmurs that came with it. Clary just gave easy smiles to her mother when Jocelyn Fray questioned the brand new clothes, and the expensive phone, and the art supplies she would never be able to afford on the pay she got from working part time at the University library.

"Hold on, sweetheart," Jace Herondale whispered, the words whistling through his teeth as he pounded into the red head, lifting her hips up off the bed to get a better angle. "Just hold on, you can wait a little longer for me..."

" _Jace_ ," Clary whined, clenching her pale hands into fists. Her arms were above her head, holding on tightly to the bars of the headboard, suspended above her even though she occasionally twitched to reach out for him.

"Just a few more minutes, baby," Jace promised her, his golden eyes hazy with lust as he looked over her naked body. While she was completely exposed to him—breasts bouncing with every thrust, nipples rosy and hard, porcelain throat exposed, cheeks flushed, vulnerable with her arms held above her head and both legs in Jace's arms, only with a diamond necklace around her neck—he was still almost fully clothed. That was typical for him. While he was completely comfortable with his body—and rightfully so, because he was absolutely gorgeous—it was her that he focused on when it came to undressing, especially when he was in a rush. They had been at a dinner that his father had thrown for the company he owned that Jace was the chief business officer for, and on the limo ride to the event, Clary had been nibbling on Jace's earlobe and rubbing him through his tuxedo pants. She was perfectly behaved at the event, just like she always was. Charming and witty when talking to Jace's business associates and their wives, fitting in incredibly well for a girl who hadn't at all been a part of this scene just seven months before. But there were still looks that she would cast his way underneath heavy eyelashes, or when she was licking some of her spilt drink off two of her fingers.

The minute they had gotten back to Jace's penthouse apartment, he had picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He didn't care about the two thousand dollar dress she was wearing that he practically ripped off her body, muttering something about getting it fixed later, and had practically licked every inch of her body. Now he had her splayed out on the bed, arms above her head, hips lifted off the bed as he pushed into her so hard that her body jerked further up the bed each time.

"You're so perfect, Clare," Jace told her as he shifted his angle ever so slightly, hitting a different spot inside her and making her let out a breathy squeal. His tuxedo jacket had been dropped beside her dress, but he was still wearing his button down shirt, his tie around his neck—albeit a little loosened—and his pants and briefs, the belt and zip undone just enough for his cock to be free.

"Jace...Jace, I wanna come..." Clary's wrist moved, her grip around the headboard loosening slightly with her need to touch her clit and give her that last bit of pleasure to push her over the edge, but she quickly held on again.

"You will, sweetheart," Jace murmured as he adjusted his hands on her. Rather than gripping her thighs, he grabbed her ass, fingers curling between her cheeks and pulling them apart as he dragged her back to him. The feeling of being even more exposed made the heat in Clary's stomach unfurl, spreading through her limbs as she let out another whimper. Jace was close, she could see it in his face that he was and the way that his hips were beginning to snap faster. He always let her come, even if it was just before he did, she just needed to hold on a little longer. "Now, baby," Jace's words were strained. "Come for me now." He hadn't even finished speaking before she was coming, panting and groaning out his name as she twisted on the bed, her walls clamping down around him, milking out his own orgasm.

Afterwards—once they had both showered and Jace had dropped to his knees in front of her, making her orgasm again with his mouth which should receive some sort of international award—they lay side by side in his bed. It was almost eleven, which was early for Jace and fine for Clary because she didn't have a class until ten the next morning. Jace had his iPad in his hand, frowning as he went over some files for work, and Clary was chewing down on the end of a pen as she worked her way through a work book.

If Clary was a few years older, and if Jace wasn't as well off, then their relationship wouldn't be so frowned upon. But because Clary was twenty and Jace was twenty-eight, and because she was a University student who had pretty much been living on a diet of alcohol and two minute noodles and he was working his way up the ranks of a highly profitable pharmaceutical company, everyone seemed to have an opinion.

Jace brought her nice things, but she didn't ask for them.

Clary had sex with Jace, but not because he spent money on her.

She had met him through one of her friends at University, Isabelle Lightwood, who worked with her at the library. Jace was her older cousin. They went out for drinks occasionally, and sometimes would stop by the library and bring them lunch—nice, _healthy_ lunches that obviously cost a bit more than the usual fast food places. He would talk with them, and he was charming, and Clary had to admit that she had a bit of a crush. Then he started coming by when Isabelle wasn't there, just to see her, before he finally asked her out on a date.

The first time that he had brought her something—a pair of thousand dollar heels that she had mentioned she had liked in passing—she had felt weird. She had had boyfriends buy things for her in the past, but it had been things like cheap dinners or tacky jewelry. Not thousand dollar heels that she would never have a reason to wear. When she had tried to return them, telling Jace that she didn't need them and she had absolutely nowhere to go in them, Jace had just smiled and taken her out to a restaurant where the food was so expensive Clary almost passed out when she saw the menu.

But Clary had adapted.

Jace brought her expensive things because he had lots of money and he liked her. Clary kept seeing Jace because he was interesting and different from any other guy she had dated and a whole lot better in bed than guys her age. There was some whispers and looks of judgement, but the longer that they were together, the less frequent they were.

"I want to take you away next weekend," Jace commented, his eyebrows still furrowed as he tapped his fingers against the screen of his iPad. Clary looked over to him, tilting her head to the side.

"Where were you thinking?" She asked.

"Malibu," Jace replied. "I have a friend with a house there, we can stay there. Fly down in the company jet on Friday night and come home Monday morning before your classes start." Clary felt a familiar tingle of excitement in the pit of her stomach and she put her pen and book down on the bedside table. "He's got a pool and access to a private beach. I need to meet with one of our investors, and you can go to the spa and get a massage while I'm there." Clary slid a leg over Jace's thighs, careful not to disrupt his iPad as she hooked her fingers in the waist band of his briefs, tugging them down over his cock. Jace raised an eyebrow down at her and she just blinked, wide eyed, back at him. "And on Sunday we can go out in his yacht, spend the day out on the water."

His words hitched slightly as Clary leaned forward and swallowed him down. Her tongue massaged underneath his cock, quickly bringing him to full hardness. Jace put his iPad on the bed bedside them, lacing his fingers through her red hair and encouraging her movements.

"We'll make a stop on the way to the airport," Jace continued, tugging at her hair. "Get you some pretty new dresses and bikini's to wear."

"It's not like I'll be wearing any of those bikini's," Clary mumbled, pulling off him for a moment to look up at him. Jace just smirked at her before she lowered her head back down. Her cheeks hollowed out and he felt the moment when he hit the back of her throat. She made a slight choking noise but kept going, and it wasn't long before Jace's toes were curling and he was spilling down Clary's throat. She lifted back, licking the last of the come off the head with the tip of her tongue before leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth. Jace pulled her closer, so that her ass was pressed against his softening cock, leaning forward and nosing at the soft curve of her neck.

"This looks so good on you," Jace whispered against her shoulder as he bit down lightly. His hand reached up to touch the diamond necklace around her throat, a present he had given her a few weeks ago.

"I know," Clary smirked at him.

"So?" Jace tilted his head to the side. "Malibu?"

"Sounds perfect," she grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review, let me know what you think :)


End file.
